


Voyage Across the Stars

by PhantomSnakeInNeedOfWarmth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Searches For His Mother, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, And Obi-Wan Went Along, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Grey Jedi, Holocrons (Star Wars), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Holocron, Other, Sith Holocrons (Star Wars), Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wild Goose Chase Around The Galaxy, Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), You will get this joke far too late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSnakeInNeedOfWarmth/pseuds/PhantomSnakeInNeedOfWarmth
Summary: Obi-Wan had a mission. Get revenge on his Master and destroy everything the man had sought to build. When had that changed, he didn't know, but it had.Now, Obi-Wan was stuck looking after a slightly feral overpowered ex-slave while trying to navigate through a galaxy that seemed to be out for their blood.Also, why was it so hard to findoneenslaved mother?!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Voyage Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> *fixes shirt's sleeves* Let's do this.

He had been left for dead on a dead planet. 

The apprentice might have been able to appreciate the irony if he wasn't currently living in it. He had been left on a barren, lifeless husk of a world. Without any provisions as far as he could tell. Not even a lightsaber in sight. 

The redhead let out one long-suffering sigh and stood up from the cold ground. The planet looked even more unwelcoming and listless than the first time he looked around. Barely holding back another sigh, the Sith checked his surroundings. 

Fishing out the comm, he kept hidden in a secret pocket sewn in his cloak, the man started walking, following the path of the dim scarlet sun adorning the ashy sky. 

His Master might think him worthless and useless, but that didn't make it true. He was going to survive if not with skill and knowledge, then with a sheer force of will and pure spite. And if he ever saw his old Master again, Obi-Wan was going to look straight into his rotten yellow eyes and spit right into them. 

Even if it were the last thing he would do, it would have been worth doing it. 

But before all that could even happen, he had to get off this desolate piece of rock. 

* * *

Staring at Crykon's spaceport from the viewport of his ~~stolen~~ newly acquired ship, Obi-Wan had to wonder how did he end up here. Where exactly did he go wrong for him to end up on one of the worst planets imaginable? 

Holding back a sigh, the Sith stepped out of the safety of his ship, only to stop abruptly, a few steps away from the ramp. Standing on the planet's surface was way worse than looking at it from the cockpit. 

The air was thick and heavy with the disgusting smells of unwashed bodies and rotten flesh. Poisonous orange clouds were littering the sky above the city's glass dome, painting the planet's capital in an appalling light. 

Obi-Wan had been desperate to get off that lifeless rock, but when he... _disposed_ of the previous owner of his new ship, he hadn't checked the end destination put prior to the change of ownership. 

Now, the Sith was stranded on this toxic chunk of a planet until he found someone weak-minded enough to sell him fuel without causing much of a ruckus. Letting out a long-suffering sigh the ginger walked off the ramp, closing it behind him. 

He started walking towards what looked like the market area, throwing cautious looks around. The landing port was bustling with all forms of lowlifes. Scum from all around Hutt Space come here to trade or offer their services to different gangs and groups. As far as the Sith was concerned, one of the influential cartels that worked here was Black Sun. 

Fortunately, he wasn't searching any trouble (for now), so he wouldn't need to deal with that annoying group of smugglers and pirates. True to his feelings, soon after he entered the market, Obi-Wan found an easily persuaded dealer, who agreed to give him the much-needed fuel. _Unfortunately_ , the needed amount of fuel wouldn't be available up until after several hours. 

Which left Obi-Wan stuck on this cursed planet for longer than he ever wished to be. That's how the ginger found himself wandering around the dirty streets while ignoring with all his might the squeezy-looking traders. 

The majority of them were staring at him as if he was an object to be bought and sold. A fact that enraged him immensely. He barely suppressed a growl, when he passed a group of Toydorians, whose thoughts were obvious to anyone with eyes. Returning their stares with a glare of his own, Obi-Wan picked up his brisk pace. He had been making his way back towards the fuel station when something flew right into him, effectively tackling him down. 

Lying on his back in substances he never wished to imagine, even less touch, Obi-Wan wondered once again what he had done to anger the Force in a such way. Because lying on top of his chest was one (too) small boy. 

A little boy with a black eye, split lip, and the strongest Force presence the apprentice had ever felt. The boy was the first to recover, jumping off of Obi-wan's torso and making a run for it. Only to be stopped by the vice grip the ginger had on his arm. 

His only arm. ~~Why wasn't there _another_?!~~

The kid was trashing desperately, eyes wide with fear and signature bursting with terror. He was muttering, pleading, trying to make Obi-Wan let him go. 

"Please. Please. Please. Lemme go. Lemme go. I will leave. You don't need me. I'm useless. You don't need me. Let me go. Please." 

The kid's voice had grown to a petrified pitch while its owner kept trying to break the grip with his nonexistent arm. 

Obi-Wan himself wasn't sure why he was still holding on to the kid. Maybe it was the insistence of the Force, his annoyingly bright signature, or the fact that shouts and screams were coming in their direction, causing the child to shiver with horror. 

Probably it was a mix of the three with a lot of curiosity coming from the Sith. Making a split-second decision, Obi-Wan pushed the malnourished child behind a nearby dumpster and turned towards where the sound of shouting came. 

He didn't have to wait long because a group of the ugliest, the most slimy-looking thugs he had ever seen (and he had seen some pretty nasty-looking folks) appeared from behind the nearby corner. Their gazes didn't take long to find Obi-Wan, who had taken his time to try and clean his robes. 

A Trandoshan with pitch-black eyes and broken teeth stepped forward, easily towering over Obi-wan's short frame. 

"Did you see a boy without an arm run by you?" 

The apprentice took his time eyeing the group and their leader, his thoughts clear on his face. After a few moments, he dismissively waved his hand " I didn't see anyone. You aren't searching for anyone." 

When he met the man's glazed expression, the ginger smirked. 

"Too easy," Obi-Wan muttered. "You may go back to your business. There is nothing to see here."

"There is nothing to see. Back to business," the thug echoed back before he started barking orders to his subordinates.

They hastly retreated to where they came from, leaving the Sith and the hidden boy alone. 

Pleased with the results of his Force manipulation, Obi-Wan returned to the dumpster behind which he hid the boy. The apprentice hoped that the boy had stayed there instead of running off. 

The Force had been obnoxiously loud, pointing at the child and screaming incoherently in his mind. Never had the Force behaved in such way, especially not concerning him.

Obi-Wan made his way around the corner, only to freeze in his stride. He stood motionless next to the trash pile for a while before the scene in front of him registered in his mind. 

The scene he was met with wasn't the bloodiest he had ever seen, but it was coming pretty damn close. Now taking a closer look at the boy's arm, Obi-Wan found it wasn't missing as much as it had been blown off. 

And while the kid had done a half-decent job at trying to bandage it, he was losing far too much blood for him to survive on his own. The Sith took a deep breath, cursed the Force and its kriffing Will, and went to work.

* * *

When Anakin woke up, the man was still there. 

Which might have been comforting if he knew him. But he was a stranger whom he had run into and promptly collapsed next to. 

Anakin wasn't proud of that. What would his mom think of him if he went and collapsed in front of every stranger he crossed paths with. 

Not that his mom could say anything about it. She was still on Tatooine. Probably. Hopefully.

Looking around, Anakin noticed they weren't outside in the busy streets. The man had taken him from there to somewhere else. A storage most likely if the tools and discarded pieces of machinery were anything to go by. 

Suddenly, the memories of what had happened before his collapse returned, confusing the little parts of his brain left functioning. 

The red-headed man hadn't let him go, and yet he hadn't sold him back to Rasuk. Had he put another transmitter in his body? This time in a place where, if detonated, it would kill him?

~~He hadn't known that the chip wouldn't kill him. He had just run. Away from his Master, away from those decant eyes, away from that place. He had thought he would _die-?!_~~

The red-headed man, who finally noticed that Anakin wasn't asleep anymore, offered the still dazed kid a smile and a wave. 

The seven years old tried to wave back, only to realize that he didn't have an arm anymore. Well, he had. But it ended right below his elbow, deeming it unusable for ( ~~forever~~ ) the moment. 

Anakin tried to ignore the irrational panic that came with that knowledge but to no avail. 

His arm wasn't there. _Why there wasn't a hand there?!_ It was **_missing_**. 

He quickly disposed of that train of thought, deciding to concentrate on the now. 

He still didn't know if the man had put another transmitter under his skin, but right now, Anakin was too tired to ask. The man looked nice enough, but there was a _certain_ feeling he had about him.

Anakin couldn't discern it, but it made him feel icky. 

So he did the only sensible thing. He told the man exactly that. 

"I feel what?!" 

"Icky. You feel icky. You look nice enough, but some people pretend to be such and later beat you senseless." 

The man, whose name Anakin really needed to learn, paled slightly more caught off guard by the statement than horrified with the tidbit of information. He opened his mouth, only to close it a few seconds later. After a rather long pause, the man cleared his throat, attracting the blond's attention from where it had wandered. 

"Well, no matter how _I_ feel, _I_ would like to introduce myself. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. And you would be?" 

Anakin narrowed his eyes, only to hiss in pain a second later. He had forgotten about the black eye. And the split lip. _Ouch_. 

The boy ignored the prickling of pain and returned his gaze to the man in front of him. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

The name wasn't like any other Anakin had heard, and yet the sound of it resonated deep inside him. A warm feeling bloomed around him, one that spoke of good ideas and support.

Anakin knew to trust those feelings and whispers as they were the ones that kept him alive. Maybe not safe, but _alive._

Trusting his instincts as if this was a pod race he had to win, the boy straightened and answered, "Anakin. My name is Anakin Skywalker." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Welcome to my insane goose chase idea I wanted to do because life is depressing. There would be far more shenanigans in the next chapters than in this one, so stay tuned! 
> 
> I hope you like it and if you want to scream incohorently at me, you can find me at [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chaoticly-shy-dragon) (@chaoticly-shy-dragon)


End file.
